


Steve and Danny are Palindromes, Charlie Explains

by Calacious



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Palindrome Day, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: It's Palindrome Day (02/02, 2020...at least it still is in Hawaii), and Charlie educates Uncle Steve on what that means.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Steve and Danny are Palindromes, Charlie Explains

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize it was Palindrome Day until my friend told me about it. Thanks, csi_sanders1129 for the inspiration. This is written in response to that. 
> 
> It is still February 2nd here, though I know it is not for many out there.

"Happy palindrome day!" Charlie's excitement is contagious. He's beaming at Steve with a smile that could outshine the sun.

Steve finds himself smiling in spite of the fact that he has no idea what the little boy is talking about. 'Palindrome day?' he mouths, and looks to Danny for clarification and gets a raised eyebrow in response. 

"What's that, buddy?" Steve asks, lifting the boy in his arms, seeing as Danny isn't going to be any help. 

"It's 02/02 2020, Uncle Steve," Charlie says, rolling his eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and Steve supposes that it is. 

"And everyone knows that a palindrome is..." Danny leads, gesturing to Charlie to continue the definition.

"Something that can be read the same backwards and forwards," Charlie finishes with a triumphant fist pump that nearly hits Steve in the chin. 

"Exactly," Danny says, closing the gap and wrapping his arms around Steve so that Charlie is nestled between the two of them. 

Charlie giggles. "Just like you and Danno," he says. 

"How's that?" Steve and Danny share a confused look.

"You and Danno are always going back and forth, like a palindrome, an' you're both pals an'in love," Charlie says. "That's what Gracie says, and Uncle Lou, and--"

Danny tickles Charlie before he can list everyone they know. Charlie's giggles reverberate in the kitchen, when Danny stands on his toes to kiss Steve. When Charlie demands a kiss of his own, both Steve and Danny plant kisses on either of his cheeks. 

"Palindromes, huh," Steve says later that night, Danny tucked into his side like an extra extension of himself. "I can live with that."

[ Article about Palindrome Day ](https://www.winknews.com/2020/02/02/today-is-02-02-2020-the-first-palindrome-day-in-909-years/?fbclid=IwAR3d03WYRq-3jvw9TSj72zoX_4eCEtDfI4cbnlTZZsvn_1xIx1vGjjODG5w)


End file.
